


莱艾/永劫之月①

by Inna111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inna111/pseuds/Inna111
Summary: 进击的巨人日常吃瘪的故事





	莱艾/永劫之月①

对于艾伦而言，就像区分黑与白一样，是与非的界限是无比清晰的。  
这堵高墙的里里外外，净是些长得像人却无比残忍的怪物，他们不知戕害了多少无辜之人，造就了多少人间地狱。  
为了不让失去退路的人们落入刀山火海，为了不让铺就终局的死亡变得轻如鸿毛，无论是在弥久的过往，还是日渐紧迫的当下，他都没有片刻放下过对敌人的杀意。  
造成了生灵涂炭，酿成了无尽的悲剧，他们罪无可赦，他们死有余辜。这样一群混账，理应遭到无情的驱逐，理应承担自己暴戾的怒火。  
年幼的艾伦，有着对健壮的成年人挥刀的勇气和决意，现在的艾伦，依然可以毫不犹豫地向庞大凶猛的巨人冲锋。  
贯穿着他的意志的，是愤然而反抗的灵魂，他本要如此一往无前，至死方休，却未曾想过会有这样一天——好不容易绝处逢生之后，归途亦是绝路。  
艾伦还记得，不久前自己接受审判的现场，有要求处死自己的声音，有大骂自己是叛徒的声音，有说自己是怪物的声音，窸窸窣窣的恶言恶语，让他如坠冰窟。  
冷眼旁观的众人，理所当然似的将自己推往巨人的阵营，畏自己如洪水猛兽，他不敢相信，在一线浴血的自己竟有一天会成为众矢之的。  
尽管最后自己被调查兵团收容得以逃过一死，但军队毫不犹豫射出的炮弹，士兵齐刷刷的蓄势待发的枪口，长官要将自己消灭的咆哮，早已深深的留在脑海之中，这些记忆不停地叫嚣着，一遍遍警告自己：他已经不再被视为人。  
在这片土地上肆虐的是怎样的敌人，他们难道不清楚吗？当自己的安身立命之地动摇的时候，人类竟可以这样舍弃理智。即便他不曾伤害任何人，他们也可以放任自我变得蒙昧，为了所谓的稳定，选择质疑，选择掩盖，选择对真真切切的事实无动于衷。  
就算能变成巨人，自己也跟那群没有人性的怪物不同，艾伦坚信，即使旁人分不清自己是哪一方的，他依旧会遵从自己的意志，奋不顾身地前进。  
放任时间流逝对人类百害而无一利，已经没有闲暇向同胞证明自己对他们无害。就算难以驾驭的力量来得不明不白，自己仍要战斗，仍要一如既往地拼上性命，直到给人类这停滞不前的时间来上狠狠一击。

然而现实的推动更加紧迫，自己与人类的时候最接近的时候，就是跟集体一样总是慢了一步，暴露出愚钝时候。  
现在的艾伦，正被迫认清“自己还不具备充分的理性和判断能力”这一事实。  
一直以来的善恶观都构建得过于单薄，在混乱的当局面前，就会这样不堪一击。

张开眼睛时，只见灰蓝的天花板上悬挂着一串弧形的利刃，冰冷的寒光给双目带来刺痛的感觉。为什么自己脑袋上会挂这么危险的东西，像是刻意震慑犯人的刑具一般，艾伦有些困惑地眯着眼。  
宪兵团也好，调查兵团也罢，都没有放下对自己的戒备。因为自己可能变成巨人，所以不被允许睡在正常人应有的房间，一举一动都在警惕的监视之下，他自嘲地扯出一丝笑：也许自己这辈子的归宿只有监牢与地下室了。  
失落的心情还未沉淀下来，艾伦发现自己不知为何浑身无力，躯体各处传来阵阵疼痛。胳膊仿佛已经不属于他了，麻痹得几乎没有感觉。  
自己什么时候受了伤吗？他觉得自己的脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的，大概是之前法庭上跟兵长逢场作戏导致的吧。  
总感觉，有哪里不太对劲……  
“喂，”有人在轻轻地拍他的脸，这个声音自己很熟悉：“艾伦，你醒了吗？”  
艾伦缓慢地眨了眨眼。  
视线还是很模糊，大脑倒提前从混沌转为清醒。  
这个人是……  
这个关切的声音的主人就在眼前，他金色的头发不知为何染上银白的轮廓。他似乎很担心，极有耐心地询问自己发生了什么，但艾伦一个字都回应不出来。  
他回想起了一切，并且清楚地意识到，自己并非躺在什么摆着刑具的监牢里。  
这里是利威尔班暂时定居的城堡旁的树林。  
那些到处都开了刃的弧形刀片，是闪耀在夜空里，凭自己昏花的双眼无法对焦的……碎成一瓣一瓣的新月。  
他回想起了自己为何会遍体鳞伤地置身于此。  
是啊，这些痛感都是人为的、外加的，崭新的。  
自己本该与那野蛮的力量斗争到底，却在半途就输得一败涂地。  
眼前的人还在说着什么，讽刺的是，那些出于同情而吐出的话语此刻更像残忍的逼问。  
凄惨败退之后的溃兵游勇应该说些什么？能说些什么？  
当上训练兵的初期，艾伦曾数次驾驭立体机动装置失败。有人引领他去看湖畔上的月色，皎洁的月光如水，让训练受阻郁结的焦虑一扫而空。他今天才觉得，印象中温柔的水都化为了尖利的冰，所以自己才这样遍体生寒。惨白的月光下，自己像一团被遗弃的破烂，原本藏匿在内心的软弱和恐惧被硬生生地挖掘、暴露出来，再也无所遁形。  
艾伦阖上眼。  
无论如何，对自己施虐的始作俑者早已不在这里。  
制裁寻不到源头，悲愤交加的绝望心情又能去哪里倾诉呢。

若是将时间回溯到这出闹剧的开场，少年顽固的锐意还未被碾为齑粉。

天色渐晚，训练结束的兵团正踏着返程之路，穿梭在茂密的丛林间。  
“感觉怎么样？调查兵团的训练强度比训练兵时期要大不少吧？”佩特拉亲切地凑过来问道。  
与其他性格古怪的前辈们不同，这位实力同样不容小觑的精英，大多数时间都像极具亲和力的大姐姐一样。她察觉到艾伦拖着疲惫不堪的身体落在队伍后头，便放慢脚步过来搭话。  
“还……还好，我还撑得住！”突如其来的亲近让艾伦无所适从，他急忙磕磕绊绊地回答。说实话，自己差不多已经到极限了，但现在并不是松懈的时候。  
“如实告诉我也无妨，”佩特拉一脸和善：“新兵刚进来受不了是正常的，我当年一开始也是累得够呛。走不动的话就休息一下吧，在我们面前大可坦诚一些。”  
“我没事的……用不着在这时候停下来。”没想到被看穿了，艾伦低下头支支吾吾地说道：“再说了，擅自休息的话会影响队伍进程的吧？”  
“你知道回去的路吗？”  
“那……当然。”  
佩特拉笑着说：“既然如此，休息完就慢慢自己走回来吧。”  
“前辈的意思是，我可以一个人留在这里吗？”艾伦诧异得抬起头。  
“是啊。”她不假思索地回复。  
“……不怕我逃跑吗？”  
“兵长说过，你不是那种擅长脱逃的人，”佩特拉信任的目光与他相对，“你有自己的立场和决心，所以才会加入调查兵团，不是吗？”

佩特拉跟着部队离去的时候，她对留在原地的艾伦说道：“如果有什么烦心事的话，就在回城堡前在这附近转转吧，就当散散心也好。想必也不是谁都能理解你的境遇，在我看来，你一直都在忍耐巨大的压力吧。”  
“佩特拉，走吧，别管那个臭小子啦。”不远处有人喊她。  
“你这人啊，真是的……”佩特拉朝对方无奈地笑笑。  
不知她敏锐的观察力究竟读出了少年多少心思，临走前她的语气似有隐隐的期待：“去走走吧，也许会在周围发现什么惊喜也说不定。”

人群彻底隐没在绿丛中后，艾伦才允许自己毫无顾忌地瘫倒在草地上。让他难得懈怠下来的，不只是酸软的肢体带来的疲惫，还有对目前形势无法把控而积累的迷惘。  
也不知道三笠、阿尔敏他们怎么样了，堵住玛利亚之墙时造成了大量人员伤亡，其中有没有自己的同期生？到底何时才能与那些熟悉的同伴相见？  
不，眼下还不是考虑这些的时候。  
亟待解决的问题是巨人之力，要怎样使用这个也许足以造成变革的力量，或者说这个能力到底还隐藏着什么不为人知的秘密，他还一无所知。  
它能为推动人类进程做出什么，自己还不了解，估计目前整个世界都不能提出完备的方案。  
自己到底是万幸被选中的人……还是不幸被诅咒的人？  
夜幕降临，细碎的虫鸣被黑暗笼罩，这些来自四野的声音给不了他迫求的答案。  
突然，附近传来一点动静，艾伦立刻提高警觉。  
这是枝丫断裂的微弱声响，如此收放有度的把控，显然是刻意为之。来者在隐藏自身，能做到这个地步的，必然是人类。  
这是佩特拉前辈所说的惊喜吗？难不成是类似特训的东西？  
还未辨明声源的方位，肆无忌惮的虫鸣忽然成倍放大。  
虫子们似乎在互相响应，此起彼伏的混乱喧嚣在耳畔回荡，艾伦不得不提上十二分的戒备。  
未必是特训，他思忖着，在自己孤身一人、精疲力竭之时到来的不速之客，更大几率是敌人。  
没有犹豫的时间，迅疾的黑影飞速窜到艾伦背后。即便艾伦察觉到冷风从后方袭来，及时闪开，还是不可避免地被一闪而过的寒光划破脸颊。  
这一刻他看清了，这个长而锋利的武器……是对付巨人用的刀啊。  
两人逼近的瞬间，艾伦一手抓住对方的肩膀，抬腿从后方狠狠击中对方的小腿。  
本是足以击碎骨头，把人放倒的力度，对方却像是岿然不动的岩石一样无视疼痛。艾伦来不及惊讶，对方的攻击已经招呼到自己头上。  
“咔”的一声，被刀柄击中的颅骨仿佛裂开，额头上传来温热的触感，但艾伦根本无暇顾及，摇摇晃晃地想要爬起来。疼痛不管多剧烈都是次要的，血流进眼睛导致视力受影响更加致命。  
无可避免的迟疑不过一瞬，身体便被死死地按在地上，脑袋撞击地面带来一阵晕眩，脖子早已被一双强而有力的双手死死地箍住、掐紧，不知道是谁的骨骼传出咯吱咯吱的声响，随着激烈而无望的对抗，体内残存的氧气渐渐稀薄，艾伦不得不认清对方是铁了心要致自己于死地。  
自己或许将要殒命于此……被来历不明的敌人……悄无声息地抹杀。  
不……怎么能早早的葬身在这里……还有太多的事情没有做完，还没有去过墙壁的外侧，还没有迎接真正的自由……  
为什么自己要被不断掠夺至今，家人、同伴，还有自己的性命，都好像卑贱到了尘埃里。是谁决定了大家的命运？凭什么自己要被灾难束缚着、裹挟着，带着无法倾诉的怨恨踏入地狱？  
他沾染血液的眼睛迸发出熊熊烈火。  
应该滚到那里去的，是这些恶人才对！  
就算是死也要先把他们葬送，否则人间将永远是一片炼狱。  
“啧，”对方似是极为厌烦地咒骂着：“还是不肯放弃抵抗吗？该死的恶魔。”  
“！！”听见这声音时，艾伦只觉得全身血液都凝固了，从头到脚都被阴森森的寒气所包围。  
他会被恶毒的话所伤，会被巨人的利齿和人类的拳脚所伤，但这些伤害带来的痛苦都远不及现在——  
……为什么会这样？  
发觉身下的人霎时间像是失去了求生的意愿一般不再挣扎，对方及时松开了手。  
来不及大口呼吸，艾伦剧烈地咳嗽起来，生理性的泪水渗出来，让他视线更加模糊，但此刻已经顾不得这些了，他艰难地开口：“……为什么要杀我？”  
清冷的月不知何时爬上夜空，淡淡的光辉映照出一张冷酷而坚毅的面庞。  
一切尘埃落定，他的心情也跌至谷底。  
“……莱纳。”  
好像无所谓身份暴露似的，对方平静得像个机器：“冷静点艾伦，我不是要杀了你，这么做只是希望你能在接下来的时间里老实一点。”  
“你要做什么？”  
“无可奉告，我这么做都是因为你是巨人。”  
“开什么玩笑，”艾伦无法接受这个理由：“我是人类啊！现在可不是自相争斗的时候！”  
莱纳不为所动，居高临下，冷漠地看着他：“为了回到故乡，我必须这么做才行。”  
“你在说什……”艾伦忽然想起贝尔托特曾提过的，他们的家乡被巨人毁灭，只有他、莱纳、阿尼三人活了下来。”  
“莱纳！我是会变成巨人没有错……这个能力该怎么使用还不好说，但我一定会尽全力，让它成为击败巨人的有力武器，迟早有一天我们会把巨人驱逐出去，你们又能重新回到故乡……”  
“我是因为谁才回不了那个地方的啊？罪魁祸首不是你吗！”对方像是被触及了逆鳞，脸色变得极为难看。  
“你的故乡被毁跟我无关，冲我发火有什么用！”艾伦不甘示弱地咆哮。他有些口不择言：“你是个受过训练的战士吧，你的判断力就这么不堪一击吗？”  
“给我闭嘴！”莱纳恶狠狠地瞪着他，俨然变成了一个陌生人，艾伦一瞬间愣神。  
他忽然反应过来，莱纳……是来报仇的吗？是来向他这个巨人发泄仇恨的吗？  
被巨人夺去了家园，莱纳是无辜的受害者。他的所作所为再合理不过了，就像自己迫切地想要血刃所有巨人一样，莱纳的怨恨也不输给任何人。  
他们都是失去一切的可悲之人，但这不意味着自己就能承担下对方汹涌的情感。  
“莱纳，相信我，”艾伦冲他大声道：“我既不是巨人派来的奸细，也没伤害过无辜的人。我是和你一样的人类啊，是你的同胞！”  
回应他的是落在自己脸颊上毫不留情的一巴掌，“啪”的一声响撕裂了混沌的氛围，艾伦反应过来时头已经被打的偏到一侧，滚烫的触感像浇上了开水一样迅速弥漫开来。  
“同胞？事到如今你还能恬不知耻地说自己是同胞吗，明明是毫无人性的东西……”他看着艾伦，仿佛在看一个异类。  
被这样带着恶意的眼神注视着，艾伦大脑一片空白。  
他勉强能还原出当初的事故现场：明明一心要去搬运石头，变成巨人后的自己却毫无意识地攻击了三笠。即便只是几天前发生的事情，自己却一点都不记得了。仅凭借从法庭上宣读的记录，当初造成的威胁和恐慌就已经可见一斑。  
自己的理性，在变成巨人后究竟能得到多大程度的保留？  
不得不承认，他只是在像陈述理想一样撒谎，事实上，自己既给出不慷慨的承诺，也守护不了人类的希望，只是还未放弃不切实际的幻想罢了。  
如今妄想被这咄咄逼人的斥责所扼杀，摇摇欲坠的心理防线终于破溃。  
艾伦丧失斗志的时候，莱纳冷着脸卸掉了他的装备。  
“我……是怪物吗，我……永远都不配被认可吗？”艾伦的眼睛有些发酸，他紧紧地咬牙，像是仍有不甘：“不……不是的……为什么连你也……”  
莱纳没有听他的呢喃，嗤笑道：“会变成巨人也没什么了不起的，你一直都是一事无成的废物啊，就像现在这样……”莱纳一把揪住他额前的头发，像是对待一只垂死的犬一样粗鲁地将他拎起来。  
无力的上半身被头皮尖锐的疼痛拖拽着提起来，艾伦忍不住发出细碎的呻吟。  
“别以为像个死人一样就完了，你这个害我在外头游荡那么多年的怪物，活该得到报应！”莱纳面目狰狞。

「回到那个回不去了的故乡，我的愿望仅此而已。」  
这个人是莱纳……自己对他……无法下手……  
他的憧憬有多么炽热，他的怨恨就有多么强烈。

望着艾伦的脸因疼痛而扭曲，银色的瞳孔沾染了月光，莱纳的脑子里突然充斥着各种乱七八糟的情绪，被蠢蠢欲动的恶念驱使，他恍恍惚惚地说道：“对对，必须惩罚你，在把你带回去之前，就让我来执行处罚吧！”  
听不懂莱纳在念叨些什么，艾伦也听不进去，他的注意力全被痛苦架着，悬在空中。  
莱纳猛地将他掼在地上，粗糙的地面和锋利的草叶划过面颊的痛感，最后都被巨大冲击力带来的一阵晕厥覆盖。  
艾伦艰难地回过神来，发现自己正趴在地上，双手被反折到背后紧紧缚住。  
“……莱纳……你要做什么？！”  
“还用说嘛，”莱纳的精神状态极度不稳定，他狞笑着：“当然是在你死掉之前，努力让你活得尽可能痛苦，要你生不如死。”语毕，他一举撕扯下艾伦的裤子。  
下身突然暴露在冰凉的外界，艾伦惊得呼吸一滞，如同脱离水面的鱼，身体像是畏惧空气一般弹了起来。  
对这种不安分的举动极为不满，莱纳大力掌掴着他光裸的屁股，像是在玩弄一个娼妓一样。  
清脆的响声和热辣辣的痛感让艾伦的羞耻心瞬间爆发，他急着摆脱鲁莽的手掌，像只毛毛虫一样狼狈地扭动着，可他什么也躲不过，那些责备总是像雨点一样落在自己身上。  
艾伦的声音颤抖得不像他自己的声音：“住手……住手……你不能这样对待我……”  
重重地掐他柔软的臀部，毫无顾忌地把指甲陷进肉里时，莱纳被一种久违的满足感填充，更是像着了魔一般把手伸进他战战兢兢的大腿内侧，将柔嫩的皮肤揪得青紫。  
“嘶……唔……不要碰我……”艾伦疼得受不了，断断续续地吸着气。  
没必要怜悯这岛上的恶魔，莱纳想，他们都是罪有应得。  
身下的人终于因为力竭而安分一点的时候，莱纳抓着艾伦的髋部，强迫他跪在地上，将他饱受凌虐的屁股抬起来。  
身后传来解开皮带的声音，难堪转为震惊，猛地意识到莱纳可能会对他干出什么，他难以置信，不敢多加思考，企图凭借最后一丝力量做出挣扎。  
莱纳抓住他的腿，捏着他的脚踝将他一下子拖得离自己更近。粗砺的地面擦着裸露在外的皮肤，磨出血痕。  
不容许事态进一步发展下去，艾伦猛然想起，自己陷在尸骸里的时候，自己与三笠、阿尔敏面对炮口的时候，是怎样化险为夷的。  
手被反绑在背后咬不到，但自己身上还有别的地方有伤口……也许……只要有足够的破损，就能……  
“这么迫不及待地想证明自己是怪物的话，就变成巨人给我看啊！”莱纳冲他吼道。  
艾伦的思绪被急匆匆地打断。  
怪物……又是怪物……  
不是的……不是的。他早已数不清这是第几次在内心反驳。  
意识一片白茫茫的空档，莱纳急不可待从后面贯穿了他。疯狂而跳跃的痛感像是一把刀在内部缓缓绞动，艾伦忍着不发出尖叫，身体却因承受不住而瑟瑟发抖。  
没有力气抵抗对方蛮横的入侵，庞大而滚烫的器官一点一点捅进自己的身体时，艾伦感到自己被从内部撕裂了。那些裂缝仿佛会不断扩大，不断向外探索，最后与体表的创口汇合，自己将因此碎得四分五裂。  
“不要，呼……唔，不要进来……”他只能战栗着，发出悲惨的抗拒，可他越是不允许别人侵入，越是紧绷着肌肉，就越容易激发出旁人把欲望打进最深处的狠戾决心。  
“呃……呃……啊啊啊！”  
肉刃被整个吞没之后，令人窒息的体积感和压迫感达到了根本无法承受的高度，艾伦痛得咬紧牙关，面色苍白，浑身都冒出了冷汗。  
但这并不是刑罚的终点，而是暴行的序幕。  
莱纳把他的腰抬得更高，开始气势汹汹地抽插。他一边像是骑马一样鞭挞着对方柔软而狭窄的肠壁，一边感叹，虽然是自己无比痛恨的敌人，这副身体带来的舒适却是恰到好处。  
有种隐藏许久的征服欲得到宣泄的畅快，莱纳随心所欲地开拓入口，艾伦被迫一下一下地猛烈摇晃着。  
浑身上下的细胞都在惨叫，艾伦拼命把这种没出息的声音咽下去，成片的惨叫声冲不出去便在血液中震荡。被毁掉的组织将剧痛一遍一遍地传送至中枢，像是濒死之人用手连连拍打着他的脑膜，哭着喊着企图求救一般。  
伴随着身后刺耳而粗重的呼吸，内脏像是移位一样的冲击让他想要呕吐。沉闷的痛、锐利的痛，跟着汩汩冒出的血流一起折磨着脆弱到快要枯萎的神经，可这些都阻挡不了他发声：“你这个……畜牲！”  
莱纳显然听到了，所以更加不怀好意地折腾他。肉棒没进多深，就慢悠悠地退出去，当艾伦刚想要趁着这时候喘口气的时候，他便用力一捅到底，让他不得不发出一声闷哼。艰难维持的呼吸被一次次掐碎，紊乱的气流在胸腔内上窜下跳，简直要把人逼疯，艾伦的体力临近极限，身子无力地松弛下来。  
莱纳撩起对方衣服的下摆，在刺穿他的时候，还不忘恣虐他腹部、臀部、私密部位柔软的肉，这种肆意的抚摸让艾伦毛骨悚然。  
贪婪地研磨着柔韧的肉壁，感受无力合拢而充分包裹着自己的穴口，炽热的欲望喧嚣着、翻腾着，渐渐攀上陡坡，终于越过薄薄的高墙，如同熔岩一样奔涌而出。  
“啊……呃啊啊啊！”身体从内部被源源不断注入精液的感觉，比被肉刃贯穿还要令人恐惧。那些不属于自己的东西深深地进入自己体内，有种自己早已被毫无保留地剖开的错觉，艾伦吓得浑身发抖。  
莱纳沉浸在快感中时，艾伦正作为一个承载污秽情绪的容器，脸挨着地面跪下，屁股被动地高高撅起，虚弱的身体哆哆嗦嗦地打着颤。  
把欲望吐露到艾伦的小洞深处后，莱纳的亢奋状态还在持续，反正这家伙无论如何要被下一个继承者吃掉，以后再也没有人有机会上他了，一次性的东西，不趁早彻底利用不是一种浪费吗？  
揪着他的头发将他上半身扯过来，即便糊着泥土和血液的脸一片狼藉，大大的银色眼睛中透出的激愤，还是让莱纳为之一振。  
总觉得……有些碍眼，这对眼睛不应该这样瞪着自己。  
难以言喻的不协调感还未散去，艾伦以微弱嘶哑的声音对他道：“我真是个白痴，居然会同情你，明明你才是……恶魔啊。”  
不堪回首的记忆在心底慢慢展开，莱纳的眼睛一瞬间失去焦点。  
人的大脑能在转瞬间归于野蛮，他是如此，莱纳也是如此。  
不再像之前那样游刃有余，此时的莱纳像是噼里啪啦燃起的一堆火。  
他抓住艾伦的后脑勺，不顾对方惊慌失措的眼睛，撬开他的嘴唇，将性器一口气恶狠狠地推了进去。  
“呜……呜呜——”  
艾伦第一次知道口腔被填满的感觉是这么可怕，手被死死绑着，脑袋被对方扣住，自己根本没有可能逃离这种深入喉咙的侵犯。堵在喉头的异物感使他反射性地想要呕吐，而对方的目的似乎就是此时咽部和舌根一阵阵的收缩。  
莱纳一遍一遍地刺激他，使他的痛苦无法停止。不能好好地倾倒食道的内容物，持续不断的恶心的感觉让他脑袋发昏，呼吸困难，心跳加速，口腔深处不由自主地松弛、痉挛，被迫形成了规则的节律。滴滴嗒嗒分泌出的唾液，成了绝佳的润滑剂，引来了更为激烈的抽送。  
莱纳完全把他的嘴巴当成了阴道，忽略了这本是汲取氧气的通路。  
火辣辣的肉棒顶撞着艾伦，在与嘴唇和粘膜摩擦的过程中，体积愈发膨大。艾伦眼球缓缓上翻，长时间张开的下颌也几近麻木。  
“难受吗？当初抛弃我们的时候就该想到会有今天！”莱纳用力晃动着他的脑袋，忿忿地吼道：“无情无义的恶魔，现在沦落到这地步也是理所当然。”  
艾伦已经听不懂他骂些什么，自己根本什么都顾不上。他现在只是发泄怒气的工具，只是为了平息不满而敞开的入口。  
莱纳仿佛独自陷入幻境，他的声音一下子凄凉，一下子愤怒，骂骂咧咧地不知道在跟谁讲话：“明白了吗？只要你能变成巨人，就永远不会被当做人看。你们再怎么傻傻地努力也是白费，根本不可能被他接纳，毕竟整个世界都在拒绝你们的存在啊。”  
艾伦的眼睛溢出泪水，他的理智现在不比莱纳稳固，那些像岩浆一样沉重而灼热的愤恨汇聚在一块，融合到一起，全部倾倒在了他的身上。  
他所承受的不是单单一个人所能忍耐的负担，事实上，他所遭受的折磨也是出自一群人对另一群人的恨意。  
粘稠的精液争先恐后地钻进他的喉咙，爬进气道，呛得他没办法吸气。而嘴巴还被堵着，被迫承接没有间歇的灌注，脑袋被按住，艾伦只能发出“呜呜”的哀鸣。  
莱纳意识到，与其让他屡次大言不惭，还不如像现在这样逼他发出好听的呻吟。到底是有多难受，才会让这个不愿意发出声音的家伙如此可怜地求饶，莱纳倒不是特别在意。  
再也盛不下的精液从他的嘴里溢出来，莱纳将他柔软的头发往后扯，把满满地塞在他口中的阴茎拔出来。艾伦的脸涨得通红，痛苦地呛咳起来。被蹂躏许久的口腔获得自由，粘稠的白色稀稀拉拉地淌到下巴上，艾伦的意识也仿佛移位。  
莱纳将残余的部分射到他的头发上、睫毛上、脸颊上，艾伦双目无神，不多加反抗地接受洗礼，像个被玩坏的淫荡的玩具，又像个诱人的美丽的怪物。  
莱纳解开他的双手，现在没必要绑着他了，他根本无法脱身。将他推倒在地上，艾伦轻轻地呻吟了一声，因为神志不清而显得顺从。  
把他碍事的衣服全部脱掉，月光倾泻在少年青涩而布满伤痕的身体上，照亮他被汗水浸湿而沾在额头的黑发，半张着露出闪着水光的口腔的嘴唇，被精液点缀得湿润的脸庞。躯干上尚且完好的地方，有颜色浅淡的乳头，紧实白嫩的腰腹，莱纳看得喉咙发紧。  
他果然是货真价实的恶魔，莱纳断定。  
这个人会无意识地利用外表蛊惑人心，诱导自己的理性朝着堕落的方向倾斜。多么恶质，多么狡猾，绝对不能轻饶他，否则他一定会用这样柔弱的姿态勾引更多的男人。  
要是回去之后，马莱高层的心都被这怪物俘获了，那可如何是好。  
莱纳压了上去，衔住了一侧小小的乳头，重重地吮吸，用牙齿极力拉扯着。  
“唔……啊啊……”艾伦被刺激得战栗起来，身体不安地扭着。  
莱纳伸出手，将另一个乳头捏在手里，用指甲刮擦着顶端，又将其牵拉得长长的，像是想把它当做一枚果实采撷下来。  
“呃！咿……啊……”  
艾伦极力想摆脱他的玩弄，乳头却因为疼痛而变得坚硬，尖尖地挺立起来。  
小小的凸起几乎要被碾碎，敏感而密集的神经被唤醒，极度难耐的刺痛直直地贯穿大脑，艾伦忽然感觉到异样的酸麻。  
“咿！唔唔……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
乳头连同乳晕被疯狂地摩擦，浮现出娇嫩的红色，粗糙的手对着此处增加拉扯的力量，即便脆弱的皮肤被毫无怜悯地揪破，狂乱的蹂躏也未停止。  
莱纳往上移动，重重地啃咬他的喉结跟锁骨，几乎要把薄弱的皮肤撕开一样，在上面留下了一串串鲜红的印子。  
莱纳乐在其中，艾伦则感到难以言喻的恶心，他紧闭上下巴，皱着眉，将眼睛合上。  
当莱纳掰开他的双腿，企图进入之时，艾伦睁开眼强撑着冲他冷笑道：“够了，口口声声说我是恶魔，对着恶魔发情的你又算什么东西？”  
这张嘴巴……真是非常欠管教。莱纳心烦意乱，把指头捅进他肿胀的穴口时，不少红白相间的黏液钻出来，好似这些汁水本来就是他分泌出来的一样。  
被没有耐心的异物胡乱地开拓，艾伦不可抑制地颤栗着，依旧试图反击：“你……才不是……莱纳……你只是个碰巧长得像莱纳的疯子罢了，别以为装出一副凶狠的样子我就看不出来了，明明是个害怕被抛弃的胆小鬼！”  
莱纳顿时恼羞成怒。  
为什么，这小子还有精力亮出自己的尖牙利齿！  
既不动情也没法高潮，好像自始至终就不存在于这里一样，他以为自己是天上高不可攀的月亮吗？  
莱纳用大手抓着他反应微弱的性器，满是戾气地捻压着顶端。  
“你也是有快感的吧？快给我勃起啊？”莱纳凶神恶煞地折磨着他，手指钻弄着他的尿道口脆弱敏感的粘膜。  
“——啊啊啊！”艾伦痛得想要蜷缩起来。身上已没有什么通路未被他折辱过，这个疯子还想掌控自己的情欲！  
让自己痛苦也就罢了，还想逼自己拾起下流的快乐，究竟要自己屈辱到何种地步他才能满意。  
像是对待一个反应迟钝的玩具，莱纳忍无可忍，重重拉扯着他的囊袋和阴茎，皮肤紧绷到极限仿佛快要裂开，他像是想把它们都撕下来一般。  
“呜呜……哇啊啊啊——”艾伦的指甲深深地嵌进手心里，攥出血来都未察觉。他的腿没有丝毫力气扑腾，脚趾瑟缩在草和泥土里。  
曾照亮他心灵的月光在此刻如此陌生，它高悬在无法触及的夜空，远远地质询着，逼问着，将他的内心世界撕成碎片。而他，却连把崩溃神态遮挡的勇气和力量都没有。  
被逼着置身于悬崖边缘，艾伦有生以来第一次想到了呼救。  
自己一定遇到过可靠的人，不论自己如何失败也会给予鼓励的人。  
就算不得不麻烦其陷入同样的危险，对方也不会多加埋怨，而是勇敢地帮助自己走出困境……  
“啊啊，呜……救……”  
那个人是……  
那个仿佛可以让他放松内心、助他脱离苦海的名字呼之欲出。  
理智早已不复存在，他在溺亡之际抓住了并不存在的救命稻草。  
“救我——莱纳！”  
话音刚落，艾伦便感到足以摧毁他的挫败感和绝望。  
事到如今竟然下意识地喊了眼前之人，死后也会被其他孤魂野鬼耻笑吧。

喧嚣的虫鸣，渲染出深不见底的寂静，在这样的夜晚里，大概无论是谁都会感到孤独。  
莱纳有些恍惚，自己为何会来这片萧索的森林。  
他呆愣愣地目光下移，停住。  
呈现在他面前的，是可以让他永生难以忘怀的景象。  
那个他所熟悉的、坚韧而勇敢的少年，此刻正可怜兮兮地躺在地上，虚弱得仿佛快要死去一样。  
莱纳看得心惊肉跳，无处不在的淤青、红肿、擦伤、凝固着血液的创口，像是恣意生长的藤蔓一样碍眼地附着在艾伦的身体上，到处都沾满了黏黏糊糊的红色、白色的体液，狰狞而又刺目。印象中艾伦那总带着朝气的脸此时也是死气沉沉，红肿破裂的嘴唇，颧骨处隆起的青紫，半睁着的无神的眼睛，无不反映着他曾受过怎样非人的虐待。

身上的禁锢忽然撤去之后，艾伦迷蒙中看见了，莱纳眼中闪烁着泪光。  
“为什么……艾伦会这样躺在这里？”对方像是丢了魂一样脆弱地问道。  
无端作乱的加害者，在被害人面前露出受伤的表情，这是何等荒谬。  
艾伦完全不知道，应该如何像从前那样自明地做出抉择。  
要是虎豹豺狼永远都是虎豹豺狼就好了……正义与邪恶永远不要变换立场，自己就可以像不愿意多加思考的同胞一样，为了让敌方一败涂地，毫无顾忌向他们挥刀，不管哪一方会更多地染上杀戮的鲜血。  
只有敌人还是敌人，自己才能坦然面对对方残酷的攻击。  
只要敌人还是敌人……自己就能遵循极致的正道。

“为什么你浑身都是伤？”极为不忍地伸出手，他几乎濒临崩溃地抹去艾伦脸上粘稠的液体。  
向下看见艾伦被凌虐得一片狼藉的私处，莱纳顿时觉得自己的心被狠狠地剜去一块，“你是……被什么人侵犯了吗？”  
望着不知道是谁的精液混着血丝从穴口滴滴嗒嗒地渗出来时，他几乎要控制不住自己，震惊和痛心转变为怒不可遏，“哪个禽兽对你做这种事？”  
什么是善恶对错，艾伦不明白，他亲眼见证了，正当的制裁与无理的迫害是怎样轻易转换。  
发现憔悴的艾伦像个残破的木偶一样眼神空洞时，莱纳顿时收敛了愤怒。为了避免刺激到艾伦，他抚着他的头发，竭力温柔地说话，：“没关系，我就在这里，艾伦，不会再有人伤害你了。”  
艾伦灰色的眼睛缓缓转过来，凝视着莱纳，紧接着，他便无法抑制自己的苦涩情绪从心中溢出来。  
遭受无尽的屈辱时，他也没有因为绝望而哭号，但面对和昔日一样温柔的关怀时，他却再也控制不住自己的软弱，任由泪水夺眶而出。  
极度痛恨这违背自己意愿的身体，也痛恨因为这么一点熟悉的温柔就忘记之前无穷苦楚的自己。  
艾伦难得流露出这个年纪应有的姿态，像个孩子一样委屈地抽泣时，莱纳只觉得胸口都被紧紧地揪在一起，一颗心脏几乎要被难以言明的力量狠狠地揉碎。  
为什么他一直小心翼翼地守护着的人，会被毫不怜惜地肆意践踏到这个地步，不可饶恕，不可饶恕！  
只要让他找到罪魁祸首，他一定会将对方碎尸万段！  
胸中的熊熊怒火无处可去，如今他只能拼尽全力安抚眼前这个受伤的灵魂。可是不论他如何悉心询问，艾伦只会默默哭泣，什么也不肯对他说，这种束手无策的感觉让他无比焦虑。  
大大的眼瞳中，哀怨的目光久久未曾散去，直到艾伦终于疲惫不堪地将眼睛闭上，仿佛陷入短暂的昏迷。  
同样倍受煎熬的莱纳急急忙忙地轻拍他的脸颊，好在艾伦很快醒了过来。但对于莱纳的关切，他一言不发。  
他只是恹恹的抬起眼，视线很快地从莱纳的身上游移过去，便停留在黑漆漆的天空中。  
艾伦想，难怪自己会把这里误认为地下室，上空跟地下室肮脏的天花板没有什么两样，一样的暗淡、闭塞，像是要把他活活压死一样。  
月亮也不是不灭的明灯，它既有明亮的时候，也有昏暗的时候，既有圆满的时候，也有缺损的时候。太长时间被耀眼的光芒拂照的自己，以为月亮一直是那个样子的，所以毫无防备地走在真正漆黑的夜里时，才会无计可施，闯得头破血流。  
“你走吧，把你今夜看到的……都忘掉。”这是他对莱纳说出的唯一一句话。  
像是请求，又像是命令。  
莱纳不解，刚想有什么反应的时候，一对上那幽深的双目，他便再也说不出话来。  
自己的心跳不知第几次因为艾伦变得剧烈的时候，他就意识到，自己是无法拒绝他的。  
不要询问，不要回顾，不要记忆。  
仿佛只有这样遵从他的意愿，才能抚平他所承受的伤痛。  
仿佛只要这样遗忘，那个熟悉的艾伦就能够回来。

—待续—


End file.
